Late Night Mistakes
by SuperSnow is Amazing
Summary: What happens to Oliver and Kara after Crisis on Earth-X? Felicity broke up with him, and Kara just wants to help
1. Chapter 1

AN: I saw this idea on reddit and was like I really want to do this, anyway I wrote it on mobile, and while I was on vacation so enjoy.

After Stein's funeral, Felicity took Oliver to the park where everyone else was heading to.

"Oliver we need to talk," Felicity said.

"About what " Oliver asked already knowing the answer.

"About you proposing to me at our friends rehearsal wedding," Felicity said.

"That was a bad idea," Oliver said.

"Yeah it was, but it also made me think about our relationship and honestly, I think we need to break up," Felicity said.

"Why," Oliver said.

"Because, our relationship has become toxic, to both of us, we're just staying together because you've built this into something it never was, so why don't we end things on good terms, and still try to stay good friends," Felicity said.

"Yeah that's a good idea," Oliver said, secretly hating the idea.

"That's great, let's go say bye to Kara and Alex, then we can head back to Star City," Felicity said.

They headed over to where everyone was, they watched the legends leave and turned to say goodbye to Alex and Kara.

"Do you mind if I stay for a little while, I want to talk to someone," Kara said to Alex.

Alex nodded and went through the breach.

"Kara are you not going?" Barry asked.

"Thought I might stick around for a little while actually," Kara said.

"Oh, okay," Barry said.

"I actually have to head to the car, it was nice seeing both of you," Felicity said as she hugged Barry and Iris.

"Always nice to see you too Felicity," Iris said as Felicity walked away.

"Its to bad we couldn't get married," Barry said as Iris, Oliver, Kara and him walked through the park.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about that?" Oliver said.

"Probably a short ceremony at the courthouse, so that there's less chance of Nazi's crashing it," Iris said.

"Well, if you want something a little more personal than that, I know someone who's ordained," Oliver said.

"Who?" Barry said.

"Diggle is," Oliver said.

"I got it," Barry said as he rushed off, at the same time Oliver face palmed.

When he came back with Diggle is when things started to blur together for Oliver, he remembers Kara being Iris's maid of honor, and him being the best man.

After the ceremony was over Kara pulled Oliver to the side and said "I heard what happened back there."

"How?" Oliver asked.

"Super hearing, remember," Kara said. "Anyway, so you want to talk."

"Not really, but I'd love a drink right now," Oliver said.

"I have the perfect place on my earth," Kara said.

-

They headed to Kara's earth and walked into what looked like a dive bar.

"Is this a dive bar?" Oliver asked.

"Sort of, it's an alien bar, meaning a lot of aliens come through here, and they have alcohol that can get me drunk," Kara said.

"Well that's good, I wouldn't want to be the only one getting drunk," Oliver said.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be fun for either of us," Kara said.

"Well I'd have fun but it would suck for you," Oliver said laughing at her expression.

"What will you have," a waitress said coming up to their part of the bar.

"I'll have a beer," Oliver said.

Kara ordered a complicated alien drink that Oliver probably couldn't repeat.

As their drink were set in front of them, kara turned to Oliver and said "I know you don't want to talk but what happened with you and Felicity."

"She broke it off, said it was a toxic relationship, but she wanted to remain good friends," Oliver said taking a drink.

"Who says that, and then says I still want to be friends," Kara said taking a drink.

"Yeah, well enough about my problems who's Mon-el? Barry said he was coming as your plus one," Oliver said.

"You don't want me to start talking about that it'll take all night," Kara said taking a drink.

"You have somewhere to be?" Oliver said.

"Touche," Kara said taking a drink."First we'll get some shots."

They both ordered different kinds of shots.

Neither of them remembered much after that, because of how much they drank.

Oliver remembers kissing someone on a bed.

Kara remembers someone taking off her shirt as they stepped into her apartment.

As Kara woke up the next morning she was hit with a pounding headache. 'So that's what a hangover is, why does anyone drink if this is what it does to them.'

Then she felt an arm around her waist. She looked down and realized she was naked. She looked over and saw Oliver still asleep.

She turned over and said "Oliver wake up."

Oliver woke up and took everything in and said "What did we do last night?"

They both looked in each others eyes, because they knew how bad this was.

After they had sorted out where their various clothes were they sat down a Kara's island in silence.

"Okay, it seems like you're not going to talk so I will, we got drunk and hooked up last night," Oliver said.

"I know, it's so bad," Kara said putting her head between her arms.

"Has this never happened to you before," Oliver said.

"No! I never do this. For one I don't get drunk often, and I like romance, but this wasn't romance, like you said, it was just a hookup, one I don't even remember because I was blackout drunk," Kara said.

"Well, what are we going to do," Oliver said. "It'll be pretty awkward after this for both of us."

"Yeah, not to mention the whole, our doppelgangers were married thing," Kara said.

"Yeah, that too, so what do we do," Oliver asked.

"For now you go back to your earth, and if you ever need a hand I'll be there," Kara said.

"What about later," Oliver asked.

"We'll see," Kara said.

AN: I know everyone will say "oh Kara would never do something like this" believe me I know, I asked myself several time while writing this if I was making this too O.C for her, but then I decided that she was just trying to help her friend and things got a bit out of hand.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I saw a bunch of ideas on reddit, which has a bunch of SuperArrow shitposts and memes, they say they are trying to fight Olicity. Also sorry for the spelling I wrote this on mobile.

As soon as Oliver left Kara called Alex and said "Alex you need to get over here now."

"Ice cream or potstickers and pizza?" Alex said getting her car keys.

"Both," Kara said.

"Wow, it's serious," Alex said already in her car.

"Oh it is," Kara said.

After Alex got the food, she immediately headed over to Kara's apartment and as soon as she came in she said "What's wrong."

"Sit down and I'll tell you," Kara said.

They both sat down and then as soon as Alex sat down she said "So what's wrong."

"Shhhhh I'm eating," Kara said.

"Stop avoiding, you called me," Alex said.

"Oh. Yeah. Okay so, I slept with Oliver," Kara said.

"Oliver. Like, Oliver Queen, the guy who dresses up in green leather and shoots people with arrows," Alex said.

"Well, it sounds bad when you say it like that," Kara said.

"Why, isn't he dating that blond lady. What was her name. Felicity right," Alex said.

"He was, but then she broke up with him, I invited him to the alien bar, to have a drink and talk, and we got to talking about Mon-el-" Kara said.

"And both of you got super drunk and you slept with him," Alex said.

"Yeah, I never do that," Kara said.

"Well, now you can't judge me for sleeping with Sara," Alex said.

"I wasn't judging you for that!" Kara said.

"And I won't judge you for this, but what are you going to do, I know you're not going to do what I did with Sara and just act like it never happened, I know you're not like that, so what are you going to do," Alex said.

"For right now, we're just going to be friends, because he just broke up with Felicity," Kara said.

"And after that," Alex said.

"We don't know, pass the ice cream," Kara said.

"Which flavor? Cookies and Cream, Vanilla, chocolate, or strawberry?" Alex said.

"Cookies and Cream, you are my favorite person," Kara said.

"Are you talking to me or the ice cream?" Alex said as she picked up the chocolate ice cream.

"Yes," Kara said.

"Well, it seems like Oliver is your fav-" Alex said.

"Stop talking or I will melt your face off," Kara said.

"Fine! God," Alex said.

Oliver went to the hospital when he got back, where Thea was waiting.

"Hey, where have you been," Thea said.

"Nowhere," Oliver said.

"Please, I know Felicity broke up with you-" Thea said.

"How?" Oliver said.

"-so where were you," Thea said ignoring Oliver.

"You're nosy," Oliver asked.

"I know, so where were you," Thea said.

"Kara's Earth," Oliver said.

"Doing what?" Thea asked.

"She invited me for a drink, at this alien bar on her earth," Oliver said.

"Why'd it take so long you said you would visit me as soon as you got back, so you either forgot, or you were on her Earth all night, what'd you sleep with her" Thea said laughing.

After seeing Oliver's face she said "Oh my god, you slept with Kara, the super cheery alien that can lift a bus."

"The very same," Oliver said.

"Why! I mean besides the obvious reasons," Thea said.

"We both got super drunk," Oliver said.

"Well, that is a bad situation isn't it," Thea said.

"Yeah it is," Oliver said.

"Well in other news, I'm getting out of the hospital today," Thea said.

"Thea that's great," Oliver said.

"So where will I be staying?" Thsa asked.

"My apartment with me and William," Oliver said.

"That's great I can't wait to meet my nephew, so here's the plan, you will help me get to your apartment, I will bond with my nephew, then you will go to Kara's Earth and talk to her, non-negotiable Oliver," Thea said as Oliver started objecting.

"Thea we already talked about it, and she want to be friends for now," Oliver said.

"Not good enough, you are obviously in love with her," Thea said.

"Thea the last time you saw us we were fighting," Oliver said.

"Yeah, you were so in love with her," Thea said.

"We're not middle schoolers Thea," Oliver said.

"So! You're obviously in love with her, non-negotiable, you are going to her later, to at least talk," Thea said.

"Ugh fine," Oliver said.

AFTER REIGN

Oliver had finished dinner with Thea and William and then Thea had practically shoved him through a breach.

He popped out near what he assumed was her apartment. He knocked but no one answered. He tried to remember where she said she worked, but all he remembered was where her sister worked.

He went to the D.E.O and as soon as he walked in dozens of guns were trained on him.

He put his hands up and he heard "Wait! Stand down! He's a friendly!" He saw Alex, Kara's sister.

"What are doing here," Alex said.

"I want to talk to Kara," Oliver said.

"You can't," Alex said.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Come with me," Alex said.

They headed to what looked like a med bay, and that's where he saw Kara.

"What happened!" Oliver said.

"She fought a Wordkiller named Reign, who has the exact same powers as her," said a British woman. "I'm Imra."

"Hi, I'm Oliver, do we know when she's going to wake up," Oliver said.

"No, she was beaten up pretty bad, Imra is thinking of moving her to their ship, to help her heal," Alex said.

"What can I do to help," Oliver said.

"You can help us keep the city safe right," Alex said.

"Yeah I can do that till she's back one her feet," Oliver said.

AN: basically I'm doing the episodes past crisis on earth-x beginning with super girl episodes. Although a lot of it will be original content due to the way I wrote the ending of crisis on earth-x.


End file.
